


Well

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: All is well.
Relationships: Belka | Beruka/Camilla
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Well

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'well'

Beruka crawled into bed shortly before morning, her body still warm and her hair still damp from bathing. 

"All is well," she said softly as Lady Camilla moved to wrap arms around her, pulling her close. 

"I'm glad," Lady Camilla replied softly before reaching up to run her fingers through Beruka's hair. "No scrapes or scratches?" 

"Not a one." 

"I may need to check," Lady Camilla said after a moment, her other hand tracing lower. 

"That's fine." Beruka shifted enough to reach and trace the neckline of Lady Camilla's nightdress. It was definitely fine... More than fine... 

All was well.


End file.
